


Lizzy and the Lizard Chapter 1: Human Hookups

by ImpTwins



Series: Lizzy and the Lizard [1]
Category: Imp Twins
Genre: Breathplay, Consentacles, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Hook-Up, Queer Themes, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpTwins/pseuds/ImpTwins
Summary: Chapter 1 of a story focusing on Lizzy, a girl who is struggling against some hard-to-itch desires in the face of her half-fulfilling and half-isolating love for exotic toys.CW: hook-ups, size queenery, excessively large toys, non-human/animal-designed toys, tentacles, very-mild non-aggressive breath play.





	Lizzy and the Lizard Chapter 1: Human Hookups

In someone’s room, lit more by the cool blue-white glow of computer screens than anything else, one of the last rays of the setting sun snuck its way under a curtain lifted by wind working through the window’s gaps. The tap of the curtain falling back into place unheard under the sound of whatever chilled out internet radio station the computer’s user could find on short notice, that red-tinted golden glow briefly illuminating sprawled, glistening bodies on a bed, moving in time with the music while their grunts rose above it.

On top, a young boy with messy brown scraggly hair and a week’s worth of beard to match, a muscled near-hairless body thrusting up and down, thick arms wrapped around the girl underneath. Her, a girl named Lizzy, short and stocky with shoulder-length green hair. One of the boy’s hands was gripping tightly to the wonderfully broad curve of her hip; the other arm, as she’d coyly whispered into his ear for him to do earlier, was hooked around her neck in a semi-gentle choke hold while he grunted straight into her ear.

The room smelled of fancy shower products with a hint of sweat and sex, the grunts into her ear compounded with the constant rough slap of hips-against-ass, her oxygen just barely limited enough to make her head swim a little. The feeling of the hot, buff boy’s frankly enormous cock spreading her walls apart two or three times a second, grinding against her g-spot each time it pushed into her, should by all rights have been wonderful. He was relatively conscientious, he’d gone down on her for a few minutes before and was a bit awkward but clearly practiced, he’d been shifting his hips around until he found the angle that got the loudest grunts from her, he even smelled good and had tasted good when she’d done the obligatory scripted 5-minute oral session to warm him up. Certainly her body did react, making a damp mess of the silky sheet she’d laid out beforehand. He was hot, hung, and had done all the mildly kinky things Liz had asked of him with at least some well-rehearsed confidence.

Lizzy’s dominant emotion at the time, though, was boredom.

She could barely wait for the stranger to finish, and eventually he did, even letting out a pleasantly passionate moan against her neck as his body shuddered and spasmed on top of her. She had to fight the urge to just push him off her once she felt him go limp, not out of any kind of disgust but simply desire to get back to doing other things.

“Did… Did you cum?” he panted against her. He had been going a very long time and was (surprisingly) polite enough not to say anything about the slight lack of stimulation that was, Lizzy knew, largely her own doing. Even as she thought that he shifted his hips up, ready to keep going should she ask, or maybe even pull out and go down on her.

What a gentleman.

“Yeah, yeah I did,” she lied, struggling again to work up a grin and a satisfied-sounding laugh. “I’m so sore though, c’mon and pull out.”

The boy did as asked, slowly edging his hips back, holding the condom as he pulled himself free. Liz let out a small grunt herself when the tip slipped out, the boy giving an appreciative whistle and a soft laugh. Liz didn’t have to ask at what; she’d certainly seen herself gaping and dripping juices often enough to know how good a view it was.

“Wow, I uh… I forget how thick I am sometimes, you okay?” he asked. A bit late to be asking if she was okay after a solid thirty minutes straight of pounding her, but still, any concern was a rarity.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I get a lot of practice,” Liz said dismissively with a smirk. She could see the boy agreeing on his face but he was again more polite than most, enough to not say so.

Some clean-up and niceties later, Liz hurried the boy out her door before things got awkward.

“So uh, again sometime?” he asked, hopefulness bleeding through.

“Maybe! I don’t do hook-ups often but maybe,” Liz said, not wanting to shoot him down nor get his hopes up… A little irresponsible of her, she knew, but it was also true that when she did this again there was a chance she’d come back to him, for once. She closed the door before he could reply or see the look of relief on her face to be rid of him, though, and hurried back to her room.

Finally, with her bedroom door closed, Liz let out a sigh.

“I do this every time,” she said to herself, indulging in that guilty pleasure of her excessive self-discussion. “I just never learn, do I? I find some guy, I invite him over, I follow the script of ‘drinks makeouts blowjob sex’ just to make sure I’m dong it correctly… And this one was so good! Cute, hunky and handsome, polite and considerate…!”

Liz let out a huff of air as she pulled open one of the drawers of her dresser, revealing a toy collection that would make most sex workers blush. In particular, a line of absolutely, absurdly huge silicone dildos from a specialty retailer that made her very generously-hung hookup seem positively modest. Half of them could probably be mistaken for weapons, both due to their size and shape that ranged from exotic to alien to outright bestial. She scanned over them, tracing her fingers over the collection and the slightly tired, frustrated look in her green eyes softened as she smiled. Just feeling that perfect give of the silicone made her happy.

Krom, a grey-and-black imagining of a creature from the sci-fi world of one of her favourite video games, having an almost armored-like appearance to its comparatively short but worryingly thick shaft. A bit simple, but lovable, and frequently wise despite his simplicity. He had a tendency to be rough purely out of lack of foresight but would always slow down when asked.

Pete, a pinkish-red werewolf. Mostly humanoid with a bit more of a taper to his tip before flaring out into an outright terrifying ‘knot,’ a piece of canine anatomy that was essentially a large bulge at the base of the shaft designed to anchor the penis in place at the end of mating. One of her rougher boys, despite being shy and withdrawn while human the lycanthrope virus brought out his inner beast; that usually ended up with her clenching her teeth while getting tied, and then being pumped full thanks to the attached syringe that let her simulate ejaculating with specialty lubricant.

Clyde, the biggest even among her monsters length-wise at least, a fairly standard replication of a horse penis, the humanoid, anthropomorphic boy it hung off was shy and gentle, scared of hurting someone with what he knew was something far too big for the average human; Liz could take him, though.

Each toy had a name and a story, a personality to go with it and even detailed imagery of each character in Liz’ mind. She had always found so much more passion and pleasure with her toys as soon as she got her first regular old dildo, her imagination creating both personalities and situations that the real world couldn’t possibly provide. Her body responded more when she was drowning in her imagination, so adept at it that it often felt more real than reality. When she found these fantasy toys that tied together her imagination, her love of sex and her love of fantasy and sci-fi movies and games… Well. Even the perfect man is only human. The less human they got the more her imagination could let loose and break free from reality; the same reason she’d found herself increasingly extreme with the size of said toys.

The curvy girl grinned as her hand came to rest on K’thun’lu, an enormous glow-in the-dark blue tentacle complete with suckers and one of her oldest favourites. The creature attached to it, in her mind, was a hulking mass of slick and slimy glowing blue tendrils that cast a shadow over whatever his primary body was underneath them, revealing nothing but a singular, gigantic red eye peering out of them. Not quite as… Ignorant of consent as the more stereotypical tentacle-creatures, K’thun was ravenously curious but also quite restrained, and though he could do your typical tentacle-porn forcefulness he much preferred affectionate and consenting partners who appreciated his big squidly appendages, something Liz certainly did.

Liz took him to her bathroom for a quick clean, giving herself a once-over in the mirror to make sure she was presentable for her likely more satisfying second hook-up of the day. Her green hair, almost yellow from fading but still looking good, had almost come free of the low pigtails she’d tied it in and led to a surprisingly sexy mussed-up look. A few light-brown freckles dotted her rounded face, it and her hair bringing out her vividly green eyes, as did the pale fairy-floss-pink lipstick she wore. Below that, broad shoulders to match a broad frame in general, thick in more than just the stereotypically-desired ‘ass tits and thighs’ way – though those were certainly thick too – heavy breasts that stayed relatively perky and a chubby belly that, also, was well-rounded.

Overall Lizzy had a body that society had very often told her to be ashamed of, but she’d learned to love unabashedly once she’d shed that shame. And one that, she found, the very people who would shame her for it in public would frequently match with on dating apps when their buddies weren’t looking. The remnants of that shame felt like crumbs with how easily she could brush it off compared to before, doing so as she struck a pose in a short moment of self-admiration before giggling her way back to her room, at least after fixing her hair to ensure it wouldn’t come loose.

Tentacle in tow Liz loaded up K’thun’lu’s playlist: She had an individual track list for each of her toys, such as various werewolf horror movie soundtracks for Pete, and she returned to her bed as an ambient sci-fi reminiscent track came on. The playlist even came with its own videos, usually various colours and patterns to match the theme of the toy, other times simply scenes ripped from relevant porn in case her imagination faltered for a minute.

Not that it never did.

As her entire room took on a shifting blue-to-green eldritch glow, Lizzy opened the bottle of her own lubricant - home-made primarily from coconut oil to be both effective and taste good – and squeezed a frankly unnecessary amount of it onto the tentacle, squirming slightly from both its super-soft firmness and her hand wiggling it in a mix of conscious and subconscious movements. She imagined K’thun pouring it from the bottle himself, giggling as his other tentacles almost fumbled it and he made some alien but distinctly frustrated noise, only for her to reach out to take it and help him, holding his tentacle still while she poured the slippery mixture all over it. She placed the bottle aside, not letting her eyes leave his primary gigantic feeler as she ran her tongue up the slimy, slippery appendage, tracing its suction pods and the flesh between them, humming happily at the taste. She could see him looking down at her in surprise, her eagerness alien to this creature so accustomed to girls screaming and running.

A stray tentacle rose to push her back onto her bed, glowing blue with its own internal light while the lubricated one slid between the girl’s heavy tits, the wiggling limb doing its best to make a mess of her and doing a great job of it. One of her arms came around to squeeze her breasts around it, making it squirm even more, as it traced her belly button, rolling over to create such a wonderfully unique sensation with its suction cups. It pressed down; they couldn’t stick properly to her skin (and were, in fact, just decorational) but they still gave a unique feeling as the air pushed out from under them, clinging to her a bit as they dragged down.

Normally she would’ve spent longer like that. Liz had in the past spent entire hours just in foreplay with her imaginations, letting the exotic dicks and their ethereal owners explore her, nuzzling, kissing and licking at them in appreciation and affection, basking in their glow and… Their smell! At least her random visitor boy had been good for that much, helping her to fill her room with the scents of shower gels, a touch of cologne, and just little-enough sex and sweat to be arousing rather than stifling. But she’d found the warmup had made her over-eager for the main course.

Liz felt a little guilty at that since he had actually been so pleasant, but K’thun had far more of her attention.

Her imagination enveloped her that much more. The creature’s singular eye narrowed as all his squirming, writhing limbs that weren’t busy propping his own mass up slid around her, almost embracing her as they brushed over her arms and legs, tracing her sides and her hips. The primary tentacle’s tip tickled at Liz’s folds, the girl biting down on her lip in unrestrained eagerness and excitement as it teased at her. It prodded between them, tracing lines, exploring her in its curiosity over what was, to it, also an exotic, alien race that warranted inquisition. But if it learned anything from this visit it was only Lizzy’s eagerness, as she took a hold of the tentacle herself and, closing her eyes, plunged it into herself.

She immediately gasped. It didn’t matter how many times she’d done it, that first push never got any less wondrous. The way the underside’s rings bumped and slid through her insides, that slow, steady taper from only being as thick as two fingers to quickly out-matching the boy she’d had over just earlier and then still trying to push her wider and wider the further down she went, the way the whole appendage squished as she squeezed down on it and let even more of it wetly slide into her. The curve of the pointed tip dragging its way up and down so intentionally over her g-spot every time the tentacle slid in or out, making her shudder and gasp each time it did while K’thun loomed over her. More of his alien noises, language incomprehensible, but tones of appreciation, encouragement and outright lust transcended language. His eye didn’t seem able to narrow, but the pupil contracted as it stared her down, taking in both her curves and her pleasure.

Both were eager this time though, those curious pushes quickly devolved into the frenzied thrusts that Liz began to beg for; need and desperation, too, are universal. Liz could feel the rest of K’thun’lu’s tentacles embracing her tighter as the creature looked down at her in an almost observational way, she could feel the eerily cold air from his mass, could feel a single smaller tentacle delicately, almost lovingly stroking over her cheek, betraying his detached impression. Her subconscious in full control as it wasn’t her spare hand that moved to softly yet insistently slide down her body to stroke at her clit, but another of K’thun’s limbs.

So drowning in her own mind that Liz could feel another tentacle push into her vagina beside the first, one into her mouth, another squirming around in their mixed copiously-leaking precum and juices to lube itself up before slipping easily into her asshole. She could feel the secreted slime from his body slowly running down from him, starting off cold and rapidly warming up from her soaring body heat, she could hear his affirming and appreciative noises. She could smell that alien scent on him – totally not just the foreign scent of some boy from earlier – and she could feel the leathery texture of all the tentacles running along her body more sensually than the ones desperately plunging into any and all orifices they could find.

She saw it all, felt it all, and she let out a happy squeal when K’thun himself let out a strange almost mechanical grunt as he reached his own orgasm, and then…

Lizzy came, seeing stars as her body arched, but it was bittersweet as the slow fading of the sensations also meant the slow fading of that reality. K’thun was blurry when she opened her eyes and in another blink she saw only the glowing blue roof of her room. Only one of his tentacles remained, lodged to some obscene depth and width within her and slowly getting pushed out by the contractions rolling through her body.

The messy green-haired girl sighed again as the room stopped bursting. That feeling… That feeling was why she always eventually resorted to whatever hookup app stole her fancy in the moment. That one thing missing from her toys, the bit that crumbled away as soon as she came, that afterglow, the affection and aftercare all the passion and love she felt demanded. Yet there was nobody to give it to, and when there was, they couldn’t make her feel it in the first place. No connection, or a connection that shattered as soon as she truly opened her eyes. She let out another breathy, frustrated huff as she realized she was mulling over this deep and complicated devil’s choice while covered in lube and girlcum with a dismembered glowing blue tentacle sitting contentedly between her legs.

“YOU don’t have to deal with the aftermath,” Liz sighed, apparently speaking to the tentacle as she pulled it out the final inch or two with a wince, then groaned as she awkwardly climbed out of bed to go wash off. “Glad I went with you over Pete,” she grumbled, body aching from the combined efforts of her hookup and her alien lover as she hobbled her way to her bathroom.

She joked with herself but, after giving K’thun a wash with some specialty toy cleaner and hopping into the shower, the lack of company weighed on her. She could feel the early, tiny beginnings of that seed re-growing inside her, that emptiness that got worse after each session with her toys until, she knew, two or three months from then, she’d be back hunting for a new boy, or maybe returning to the last, to try to find a feeling she already knew wouldn’t be provided. Their humanness – even in her mind there was an edge of derision to the word – was always such a damned turnoff. Lizzy found fantasy worlds and creatures more appealing in every way, aesthetics and sex weren’t exempt. Her escapism went a whole lot deeper than most. But even as her discontent with her toys got worse, her discontent with real people got much worse; maybe one day she’d be able to immerse herself enough in her games to just live off them.

Liz gave a wry smile as she ran her hands over her body. “Now I just need an avatar that actually looks like me, huh?” she mumbled as she lathered herself up. The E-cup tits and curvy ass were certainly well-represented in various fantasy medias, but the rest of the body to match, not so much. She didn’t quite feel comfortable using the word ‘fat’ – it seemed almost like appropriation, to use it over people who probably caught flak for their weight every day while she was a few sizes too small for that kind of regular discrimination – but she definitely wasn’t thin either, nor did she really fit the modern idea of ‘plus size,’ it seeming to be women who were plus size in every way except for their stomachs and without any of the side-effects.

For a moment her thoughts turned to her earlier hookup. He’d been so nice in every way, from his looks to his mannerisms, an amazing catch to anyone else and Liz couldn’t help but get that classic ‘there’s something wrong with me’ feeling at being as fundamentally disinterested in him as she was. Her thoughts turned to how little she knew of him. Maybe that was the problem? Maybe she really did just have to force herself to give someone more of a chance, to get to know them as a person before sex could be meaningful? It was so easy to simply tell herself she’d get to know someone after finding making sure they could push her buttons in the bedroom, but maybe that was exactly the problem?

She frowned, eyes closing as she lathered her hair and enjoying the feeling of the near-searing water on her back. It’s not like she hadn’t had boyfriends before, only a couple but both had been fairly long term deals and she’d had the same problem. She liked spending time with them, she enjoyed their company, but the sex just… Fell flat. She didn’t feel right trying to be monogamous with sexually active people when she wound up avoiding sex, she’d thought of trying poly but knew she’d just wind up jealous of that sexual connection she didn’t have. She’d even considered specifically looking for asexual people but that just felt… Dishonest.

Not to mention physical connection really was at the centre of her motivation, so that just seemed redundant. It wasn’t the social part of her mostly-online friend collection that left her wanting… Liz sighed as she realized, yet again, that this was near-verbatim the same conversation she had with herself every. Single. Time. She had a hookup.

Finally pushing those thoughts out of her mind, Lizzy finished washing up and then got out to dry off. One more reason to stay away from humans; she’d spend the rest of her day off reading various comics and fanfics of the worlds she loved but featuring more people who looked like her in them. One of the many perks of the internet.

“See ya ‘round sweetie,” she casually purred to the drying K’thun as she wrapped her hair in a towel and went to go log in.


End file.
